


Sweeter than Sugar But Not as Sweet as You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Food Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT5, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just an OT5 food kink fic that I started in a moment of madness. So this is a massive crack fic. Basically Lou lost quite a lot of weight over the course of the Take Me Home tour and the boys all miss his softness. Harry bakes cakes. They vow to soften Louis up again. Cakes are eaten. A lot of fuckery happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Sugar But Not as Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/gifts).



> This is the first smut I have written since I was like... fourteen so I'm quite frankly a little scared. It's obviously a bit of a crack fic, inspired by a conversation with sarcasticfluentry... basically I've noticed that Lou has lost a lot of weight recently and whilst I adore him at any size because he is the light of my life and probably the prettiest human ever, I kind of miss his tummy so... somehow this happened and I'm not sure how I feel about it but here it is. In case you didn't know I don't own these lads, or have any connection to them whatsoever apart form that one brief beautiful moment where Harry Styles smiled at me at a concert. All that jazz.

It’s been three days. He has been sleeping for three days. It’s three in the afternoon and it feels like midnight, eight in the morning and the seventh circle of hell all at the same time. Louis’ bed is the only thing he cares about right this second, but he feels like they should probably part at some point before he literally becomes part of the mattress and has to leave the band. The ceiling pulsates into focus as he wrenches his eyes open. He can hear the soft murmuring of voices downstairs. Does Harry have guests over? He hears a loud guffaw that can only belong to Niall. It’s only the boys. They’ve seen him at his lowest; he doesn’t need to get dressed. He’s not sure if he can deal with too much commotion in his current state but if the lads are over there’s obviously something important to discuss. He throws one of Harry’s jumpers over his head; it almost reaches his knees so he doesn’t worry about trousers. They’ve seen it all before. As Louis reaches the staircase he smells a faint hint of chocolate. Has Harry been baking? They’ve only been home from tour for three days and Harry’s already back into his domestic goddess routine. Louis loves all the lads with everything he has but he’s fairly sure he picked the right one to fall head over heels in love with.  
“Lou!” Liam’s grin is instantaneous as Louis enters the room. “Morning sunshine.”  
Zayn laughs, he’s sitting on Liam’s lap. Louis is pretty sure they’re literally attached at the hip these days. “Liam it’s three in the afternoon.”  
Harry looks like an angel, his hair is pulled back in a ponytail and his black t shirt is covered in flour, he strolls over to Louis from the kitchen and wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.  
“Back from the dead are we sweetheart?” He murmurs softly against Louis’ skin. Louis runs his fingers along Harry’s arm.  
“Hey. Sorry I’ve been asleep so long. I feel like a total wreck.” Louis mutters, grabbing a croissant from the bag on the bench and running his hand through his sweaty hair, feeling suddenly wretched amongst his sexy band mates.  
“You look lovely.” Harry presses a line of kisses into his jaw. “Completely lovely and fuckable.”  
“Shut up Harry.” Louis bats him away, Harry’s smile stretches across his whole face and Louis leans in to kiss his lips softly. He can never decide which part of Harry he likes best. With the others it’s fairly easy. Zayn’s eyes, Liam’s arms, Niall’s hands (the guitar callouses make for the world’s best handjobs) but with Harry it’s a constant battle. Nobody should have hands that big, or eyes that green or lips that big and soft, or a cock that fucking massive. Right now Louis thinks he likes his lips best, but hopefully, by the way Harry’s touching him right now, he’ll be changing his mind fairly soon.  
“He’s right.” Niall chimes in from his seat on the sofa.  
“You’re all just biased.” Louis laughs, pulling Harry’s jumper further down over his thighs, suddenly aware that everyone can see his pants, which probably shouldn’t be an issue seeing as every single one of them has had his cock in their mouth at some point.  
“No seriously, can you just never wear trousers ever?” Zayn asks. Liam is running his hands through Zayn’s hair. He kisses Zayn’s neck softly, making Niall roll his eyes.  
“Can you just never wear trousers ever?” Liam whispers against Zayn’s skin. The older boy squirms and presses himself closer to Liam, reaching down to grab his hand and squeeze it tight. Louis feels a stirring in his cock at Zayn’s obvious frustration. He really hopes the lads are over for a reason other than chatting because he is getting hard and they all look so explicitly fuckable today. He hasn’t had sex in four days he realizes.  
“I vote we ban trousers forever. They’re completely detrimental.” Harry laughs. Louis grabs the younger boy’s hips and tackles him to the couch. Louis snuggles next to Niall and lays Harry down over their laps, stroking his face with his little hand as he finishes his croissant.  
“You would say that.” He mutters dryly. Harry’s passion for casual nudity is another of his favourite things about the boy.  
“Although,” Liam offers, “Lou’s butt in those red pants he used to wear was a pretty spectacular sight.”  
All of the boys nod in agreement.  
“I miss the booty.” Harry sighs. “It’s shrunk a bit lately,” He snakes his hand around Louis’ torso to grab the bum in question. Louis jumps.  
“It has. The junk has left the trunk.” Niall adds.  
“Ah yes, another thing on my list of reasons to cry myself to sleep.” Zayn looks forlorn, he hasn’t exactly made much of a secret of how much he enjoyed Louis’ bum in the past. One of Louis’ favourite games was sucking Harry off while Zayn pounded him into the mattress. Paul had walked in on that once, Louis recalls, he hadn’t been able to look him in the eye for a whole week.  
“You are so weird Zee.” Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s chest, tugging him backwards.  
“I’m in touch with my emotions.” Zayn quips.  
“My bum is not an emotion.” Louis protests quietly, his voice is a little hitched. Harry’s fingers are toying with his hole through the thin cotton of his pants and it’s making him crazy.  
“They’re right though Lou, it’s gone and we miss it. Harry used to pray to it at night.” Niall offers. Liam whines in agreement, his eyebrows are knitted together. Liam is generally the least sexually deviant of the five of them, but when he’s into something he will let you know. Apparently Lou’s booty has been a topic of conversation today because by the way Zayn is squirming around right now, Louis can imagine that Liam is fairly hard.  
“Shut up Niall.” Harry jibes, his fingers still stroking the aching rim of Louis’ hole.  
“I reckon it needs to come back.” Niall leans his head on Louis’ shoulder, giving the older boy doe eyes.  
“Actually that’s sort of why we’re here.” Says Zayn, his cheeks are slightly flushed and Louis just knows he’s gagging for it. Maybe they can all gang up on him later and fuck him till he cries. Louis loves making Zayn cry, not outside of the bedroom obviously, but like… just… wrecking that boy is probably the most satisfying thing. He doesn’t top very often but Zayn is different. He inspires a real dominance in Louis that he doesn’t feel with the others. Louis drags his mind out of the gutter, suddenly aware that they’re all watching him nervously, awaiting a reply.  
“What?” he asks. “To talk about the size of my bum?”  
“We’re staging an intervention.” Harry answers, drawing his fingers away from Louis’ arse, making the older boy whine in protest. Zayn crawls off of Liam’s lap to kneel between Louis’ feet.  
“Is that so?” Louis rubs a hand across Harry’s abs, observing the gentle smoulder brewing in Zayn’s glorious eyes and, wondering what the boys have planned for him.  
“You know we love you right?” Liam slides off the armchair to sit next to Zayn, he reaches a hand up to cup Louis’ face softly.  
“You sort of have a habit of showing me, yes.” Louis breathes. They’re all so close that he can feel them all breathing, and smell the garlicy scent of whatever Niall had for lunch.  
“And, you’ve been a bit stressed lately; the tour sort of… took it out of you.” Niall’s voice is gentle, concerned in a way that Niall very rarely is.  
“And when you’re stressed you work out too much.” Zayn adds, gripping Harry’s thigh.  
Harry nods. “And you forget to eat.”  
“And you never sleep enough.” Liam is rubbing gentle circles on Louis’ stubbled cheek with his thumb.  
Harry sits up, turning his back on Liam and Zayn as he straddles Louis thighs.  
“I mean Lou,” His voice turns out a gravelly whisper as he places a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips.  
“You know I love you, I love you at any size because you’re the love of my life and probably the most attractive human on the planet.” He grins nervously before being yanked backwards into Zayn’s arms. He yelps and Zayn laughs, wrenching the younger boy’s face up to kiss it gently. Harry grumbles in protest but kisses him back.  
“I’m fairly sure I have at least four competitors for that title.” Louis laughs. “So what is this all about then lads, I mean, sorry to speed you along but I can’t be the only one that’s pretty fucking hard right now.”  
Niall shifts uncomfortably in his quite obviously tented trackies and Harry throws Louis a wink. He’s definitely not alone.  
“What Harry’s trying to say is that, you’re just… you seem happier when you’re a bit soft, you know?” Zayn has thrown Harry off and is slowly crawling up Louis’s thighs, his hand snake under the fabric of Louis’ jumper, caressing the newly toned flesh of his stomach.  
“I think I see where this is going.” Louis can barely breathe, he feels like he’s been hit with a bat. Zayn’s eyes are half lidded in arousal and he can feel the insisting press of his cock against his thigh. Louis reaches his arms out and pulls Zayn in, pushing his lips against Zayn and kissing him roughly. Louis lets out a soft moan as their cocks brush together, he giggles as Niall curses next to him. Liam pulls Zayn back.  
“Right… so Lou…Is that… is that ok?” His puppy dog eyes are warm and concerned. Louis lays his head back against the couch and smirks, he loves it when they treat him like this. The lads all love each other very much but they love to baby Louis, even though he’s the oldest and obviously the most mature.  
“If you all want to feed me cakes and cook for me…” He starts, before shooting Niall a glance.  
“Not you Niall I’m not letting you near the oven again after last time… and like… suck me off afterwards then be my guests.” His cock twitches at the expressions that smear across the faces of his lads. Niall moans, his nails digging into Louis skin. Liam has his hand down Zayn’s pants and Zayn is whimpering softly. Harry looks like he’s literally about to come untouched  
“Oh god…” He mutters, Louis leans forward, grabbing the neck of Harry’s shirt.  
“You can tie me up if you like, feed me sweets, come on my face. Whatever floats your boat.” He whispers, smirking as Harry’s eyes widen.  
“Oh… jesus fuck Lou…” Zayn cries out.  
“Mmm, I love it when you say that.” Liam nibbles at his neck, his other hand slowly snaking down into his own trousers.  
“Liam hands off. We can take care of Zayn soon.” Niall orders. Niall isn’t the bossiest member of the band but sometimes Liam needs to be told off and Niall’s at least mildly un-phased by those puppy eyes.  
“But he’s so pretty when he’s all hard like this.” Liam whines.  
“Hands off. So, you’re sure you’re ok with this Lou? I mean, we don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with.” Niall turns to Louis.  
“We just want to take care of you.” Zayn murmurs, his face flushed red.  
“Treat you like royalty.” Harry adds, having finally found his voice.  
“We’ll have fun with it I promise.” Liam says softly.  
Zayn grins mischievously “We can coat Harry in caramel sauce.” He mutters. Louis’ eyes fly open, his cock hardening to the point where it actually hurts.  
“Oh my god, can we?” he chokes, savouring the bashful grin that crawls on to Harry’s face.  
“Jesus Christ.” Niall is struggling to keep his hand out of his pants. Louis is pretty sure they all have a food kink when it comes to licking stuff off Harry’s body.  
“Rub it all over his perky nipples.” Zayn’s eyes are dark.  
“And his massive cock.” Louis chimes, making Harry’s blush deepen further.  
“You guys are going to kill me.” Liam murmurs. Harry pushes himself to his feet and grabs Louis’ hand, pulling him into a cuddle. He cups Louis’ arse, which is, despite all the weight loss, still perkier and prettier than most peoples, in his giant hands.  
“I can’t wait to see you all soft and glowing again Lou.” He kisses Louis’ jaw gently, rubbing his lips over the stubble.  
“Remember those knickers Hazz made you wear in Japan last year when we were making the One Way or Another video?” Niall adds from the couch.  
“The way you filled them out better than the girl on the label. With your round perfect arse” Zayn is still undeniably the most turned on out of the five of them. If Louis had known how totally wild his bum drove them all he never would have dieted at all.  
“And your little tummy. Jesus Christ. I still touch myself over those photos.” Harry’s laugh is low and gravelly and Louis feels it right in his cock. He wonders what photos he’s talking about. He’s never checked the ‘Louis’ tummy’ tag on tumblr because he’s just not that narcissistic even though he’s been assured by Harry that the fans absolutely die over it.  
“Oh god... you were so… Holy shit.” Zayn is a wreck. They need to take that boy upstairs before he passes out from arousal. Who knew that boy had such a tummy kink?  
“Zayn stop touching… Liam, get your hand out of there!” Niall throws a cushion at the pair. Liam stops, kissing Zayn’s red cheek gently. They take a moment to compose themselves. Liam stands and Zayn crawls across the floor to stroke at Louis thigh. He’s like a little animal the way he gets around on the floor all the time. Zayn likes to pretend he’s all cool and composed but really he’s a massive dork and a complete pushover. The way he’s panting and pawing at Louis’ thigh makes Louis just want to wreck the poor kid, or preferably smear cream all over his dick and suck him off whilst watching Liam wreck him.  
“I’m sorry I just… wow.” Liam wraps his long toned arms around Harry and Lou as Niall leaps up to join Zayn on the carpet.  
“Wow is right.” Harry’s lips are at Louis’ ear. “Mmm, we’re going to feed you up sweetheart, how does that sound.” His hands have crawled around to stroke at Louis’ rigid dick. Louis can barely breathe, the way they’re all touching him, pawing at him like they can’t get enough… he can’t wait for them all to tie him down and feed him like a princess. He mews against Harry’s neck. His hole aches and his cock aches and he just wants to fuck and be fucked.  
“Good, yeah… yeah really good.” Louis chokes out. He wants to be their everything. He wants to be soft and full and glowing for them. He wants Harry to lick Louis’ come off his tummy and just… worship it. Louis was always a little bit insecure about his tummy. Especially after those photos came out with the tight blue t-shirt and the grey beanie, he just… he felt awful in his own skin but the way Harry touched it when they fucked quickly made it one of his favourite things about himself. He’s not really sure what prompted him to lose it really, the old tommo tummy. They were probably right, stress always fucked him over. He never felt like eating on tour and working out really helped him deal with the back pains. He also had a LOT of sex, so like… it sort of just happened.  
“Harry’s been baking all morning.” Zayn is kissing the flesh of Louis thigh with his obscene pouty lips. His hand grips the muscle softly and slides up to join Harry’s in rubbing the delicate skin of Louis’ cock. Louis’ legs shake a little. He can barely find his voice.  
“Has… unf… has he?” He keens.  
“He has.” Zayn is on his knees now, Harry pulls the fabric of the jumper up over Louis’ hips and Zayn presses his mouth against Louis’ straining erection. The front of his pants is damp with precome. He moans loudly as Zayn nuzzles his cock.  
“We’re going to take you upstairs love.” Zayn murmurs “and Liam’s going to feed you cupcakes while we fuck you till you scream. Sound good.”  
“Oh God. Oh god, Zee.” Louis is losing it. He can feel their hands all over him. He thrusts forward as Zayn mouths over his cock, dying for some contact. “Fucking, fucking touch me.” He rasps.  
“We’ve got to take you upstairs baby.” Harry kisses his neck. Louis reaches his arm back, pressing his hand again Harry’s hard dick. Harry whimpers. “Want you to be, fuck, want you to be comfortable yeah?”  
Louis yelps in surprise as Harry picks him up bridal style and starts towards the stairs like he weighs nothing at all.  
“Nialler could you grab the icing and that canned cream stuff from the fridge?” Liam is holding a Tupperware container of cupcakes as he pats the unusually quiet blonde on the head, Niall looks up dreamily.  
“Mmmmf.” Louis lets out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding as Harry throws him over his shoulder.  
“Jesus Lou you’re so light. You’re like a toddler.” He comments.  
“How much do you weigh?”  
“Just shy of a hundred and forty.” Louis thinks this is right, that’s what he was last time he checked. He had to submit all that for his football details. He was possibly even less that that now. It looks as though that is going to change though, considering how passionate the boys are about his pudge.  
“You’re an actual twink.” Niall laughs.  
“We’re going to soften you up sweetness. Don’t you worry.” Zayn is right behind him as Harry carries him up the stairs. Zayn is still hard as fuck and Louis can basically smell the lust rolling off his skin.  
“M’not worried Zee,” He reaches an arm out to stroke Zayn’s gorgeous face. “I know how good you are at getting what you want.”  
“So do I.” Liam adds. They all giggle. As big and tough and manly as Liam is, everybody knows who calls the shots when it comes to him and Zayn. Louis has heard them at it through the wall on numerous occasions and Zayn really knows how to make Liam scream.  
Louis’ bed is still a shambles. The rest of the place is almost spotless due to Harry being some sort of domestic nutcase in his cleaning habits. One day Louis is going to make him wear a little maid’s outfit and fuck him over the ironing board. It’s weird really, his clothes are ripped to shreds and covered in various stains but Harry tends to his house, and his flatmate, as if he were paid to do so. He kind of was; Louis always made sure to pay him in sexual favours.  
Harry drops Louis gently down upon the mound of ruffled bedclothes. His eyes are dark and partially lidded as he stands over the smaller boy, watching him closely. Zayn drops to his knees by the bed, his jeans already unbuttoned and sliding down his slender hips. He reaches a hand out to stroke the golden skin of Louis’ exposed thigh, his hands are warm and damp with sweat. Liam and Niall perch themselves on the end of the bed. Nobody speaks for a few moments. They’re all watching Louis, despite the generous length of Harry’s ridiculous jumper Louis feels very exposed. He feels small, naked and empty. He wants his boys to fill him up with their hands and their cocks and Harry’s glorious cooking. He wants them to love him, to touch him the way they used to touch him when he was all soft and supple. He shudders as Zayn moans loudly into his skin and realizes he’s been spinning off all of these desires out loud.  
“Shh, baby.” Harry is leaning over him now; his face is so close that his curls brush Louis’ cheeks. “We’re going to look after you darling.” He rasps, voice low and rough with arousal.  
“Are you hungry Lou sweetie?” Zayn’s hands have snaked up inside Lou’s jumper and his thin tattooed fingers are brushing the smooth skin of his tummy.  
“Too… too many clothes.” Louis chokes out.  
“You heard the lad.” Niall states. “Kits off, all of you.”  
“Aye aye commander Horan.” Harry giggles, wrenching off his flour stained tee-shirt. Despite living with the boy and getting to touch that body every day of his life, Louis never gets used to the sight of Harry naked. It sounds so cheesy and clichéd in his head but he thinks Harry is a work of art. He doesn’t know where to look as the boys strip down for him. They’re all so perfect. Liam was always quite muscular but Jesus has that boy gotten hot this year, and Niall’s arms are so toned and delicious… and Zayn… Louis is secretly thankful that Zayn can’t swim because if he had to be around a shirtless Zayn in public then the magazines would be completely littered with pictures of Louis’ boner.  
“Christ Lou, you really are gagging for it.” Liam laughs, stroking a hand across Louis’ forehead.  
“Haven’t even taken our pants off yet.” Harry kisses his face. “Hungry boy.”  
“So hungry, look at you.” Liam is down to his batman pants now. Looking like something from Playgirl as he sprawls himself across the bed.  
“Virtually wasting away. Little bub.” Zayn whispers as they pull Louis’ jumper up over his head and throw it into the corner. Niall collapses next to Liam. They’re all running their fingers across the flat plane of Louis’ stomach.  
“Where have you gone little tummy?” Niall presses a kiss to the honeyed skin.  
Louis groans and Harry’s hand brushes over his aching cock. His hips buck at the contact.  
“Please, lads… please.” He keens.  
“What are we going to do to him boys?” Harry asks as he slips his fingers under the elastic of Louis’ pants.  
“Shall we hold him down? Feed him cakes? Fuck him into the mattress” Niall’s suggestion is met by the arching of Louis’ back.  
“Li can feed him till he’s too full to move and I’ll suck his cock, god I just want to suck his cock” Zayn’s voice is barely audible beneath Louis’ moans. Harry pulls Louis’ pants down over his knees, exposing his hard angry cock to the cool air of the bedroom.  
“Then we can cover Harry in cream and make him lick it off his body, and eat it off his perfect dick.”  
“I’d hardly say it’s perfect Li, but thanks.” Harry is the only person Louis has ever met that can manage to be bashful and gentlemanly whilst thoroughly naked and dripping precome.  
“It is Hazz, so… big… so… unf.” Louis is falling apart.  
“Shhh, shh boo.” Harry strokes his hand over Louis’ turgid dick. “Gonna feed you up now yeah?”  
“Yeah Harry, lads, please.”  
“If it gets too much or you want to stop you remember our safeword yeah?”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Good boy. Look at you. So hungry and needy.”  
“So do you, do you mind if we tie you down sweetheart?” Liam askes, his hand cupping Louis’ face as he bends down to kiss him softly. Louis doesn’t want soft. He wants hard and fast and full and wet and oh god he’s fantasizing out loud again.  
“No.” he takes a deep breath. “Don’t mind.”  
“The ties are in the second drawer down.” Harry murmurs to Zayn who is fumbling through Harry and Lou’s extensive collection of sex toys in confusion.  
“What the fuck does half of this stuff even do Harry, Jesus Christ?” Zayn mutters under his breath.  
Louis feels beautiful, all spread out and chained up for his boys, hard and naked and so hungry. Niall is knelt between Louis thighs, watching Louis squirm with keen interest. Zayn is curled up next to Louis, the tip of his erect cock pressing ever so softly against Louis skin. At the head of the bed on either side of Louis’ head Liam and Harry are opening the tupperware container. Harry had gone to a bit of effort this morning with his kitchen duties. He was fairly proud of the way the cakes had turned out, the perfect balance of chocolate and raspberry and just enough frosting to offset the tartness without overpowering the fruit.  
“Don’t they look good Boo?” He asks, his eyes are wide and innocent as he dips a long finger into the frosting and smears it across Louis’ lips. “Have a taste.”  
Louis’ tongue darts out of his mouth. The icing is good. Everything Harry makes is good. He nods feverously.  
“You want some more?” Harry takes a bite before he hands the cake to Liam and leans down to place the morsel in Louis mouth. They all watch as Louis swallows his first bite, eyes rolling back in his head.  
“I am going to have so much fun with this.” Harry mutters, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple and running his hands through his band mate’s soft hair.  
“It’s good Hazz, it’s really good but god… somebody touch me before I combust.” Louis mutters.  
“You have to eat the whole cupcake first.” Harry growls against his neck. So Louis does.  
…  
Liam has frosting all over his fingers as he feeds him another cake, the soft crumbs cascade down Louis’ chin to get smushed into the sheets. Harry’s baking is always so good. He’s fairly sure that’s where the tummy came from in the beginning. He had always been a little curvy, still lean and strong from sports but there had always been a slight softness to his body but once he and Harry started living together the tummy began to show. It was pretty hard to stay slim when you lived with Nigella Lawson’s biggest fan, not that Louis had exactly tried. He finds himself moaning into Liam’s skin as he imagines the way Harry is going to take care of him in the coming months. His eyes flutter open as Zayn slides his warm hands over Louis’ abdomen. He’s already feeling quite full and the pressure of Zayn’s hands on his stomach makes Louis moan.  
“How are you feeling sweetness?” Zayn asks. “You gonna get all full for us yeah?”  
“Look at him.” Niall’s smile wraps halfway around the world. “All covered in icing and crumbs.”  
“Needs a good cleaning doesn’t he lads?” Liam smirks, tearing off another chunk of cupcake and pressing it between Louis’ sticky lips  
“Mmmm.” Harry’s icing covered hands join Zayn’s on Louis’ tummy. “He’s filthy.”  
“God. God just… touch me Zayn please.”  
“Can I?” Zayn’s amber eyes flash up to meet Louis’. Louis nods breathlessly and lets out a low whine and Zayn’s full obscene lips close over the head of his cock.  
“Oh god.”  
“We’re going to see how many times we can make you come.” Liam whispers against his cheek, stroking the gentle curve of Louis’ stomach. Zayn’s tongue curls around the base of his dick and Louis has to bite his lips to keep from thrusting into the contact. Zayn’s mouth tightens around him, sliding up and down and watching Louis with dark eyes. Louis thrashes against the bed.  
“Oh fuck… so… so good Zee you should do this professionally.” He breathes. Zayn laughs into him and the vibration makes Louis choke out a loud moan. Harry echoes him, rutting softly against the mattress.  
“Look so good Lou.” He groans, rubbing his fingers over Louis’ nipples. Louis arches his back as his cock is squeezed tight by the pressure of Zayn’s throat. He’s already close; he can feel that sweet sweet pressure building inside him. Zayn reaches a hand up to grip the base of him and he slides back up, his tongue dragging against the underside of Louis and making him gasp. He casts Louis a dark look as he takes the whole thing back into his warm wet mouth one last time and reaches a hand up to press against Louis’ tummy. Louis bucks wildy, his hands flailing where they’re tied to the bedhead.  
“Christ I’m gonna. I’m gonna come.” Louis groans, the pressure on his tummy sending him flying over the edge. Zayn gives him one last slow lick and Louis comes violently over the darker boy’s stubbled face.  
“Jesus Christ.” Louis breathes as he comes back to it. “I swear to god you should have been a porn star.”  
Zayn smiles, licking Louis’ seed off of his lips. Liam drags himself down the bed to press his own lips against Zayn’s. Zayn presses his tongue between Liam’s lips and kisses him against the bed, his hands pawing at Liam’s erection through the thin cotton of Liam’s batman pants.  
“You always taste so good Lou.” Liam chokes as he pulls away from Zayn, licking a gentle stripe across his come splattered cheek.  
“You feeling ok sweetheart?” Harry mutters against Louis’ neck, still palming his own aching cock. He reaches a hand up to stroke Louis cheek. “You look so lovely all spread out for us like this. You make me so hard.”  
Louis is spent, but he’s still young and the rough, husky tone of Harry’s voice teamed with the way Zayn is rubbing at his nipples makes the heat swirl inside him again.  
Louis tries to reply but he only manages a nod. His tummy is full and sore but Liam is still feeding him sporadically. It should be weird but it’s not weird. It’s a whole new feeling for the bedroom, a little strange in retrospect but still good. Harry’s big hand runs over his body and he can feel Niall’s fingers toying with the sensitive skin of his already hardening cock.  
“Ready to go again Lou?” The blonde boy asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“Yeah, god.” Louis whispers softly against Harry’s hair. Harry’s face is level with his, stating down at him with wide green eyes. He kisses him gently, everything tastes like icing.  
“Will you fuck me later?” He mumbles against Harry’s lips. “I want you to… oh god… I want you to eat me out and then… then we can all eat… oh Jesus Niall, l… god!” His hips buck as Niall runs his teeth against Louis’ dick. “Then we can all lick cream off your body and then I wanna ride you.” It all comes out as wild nearly incomprehensible babble but Harry’s eyes darken in approval. “I reckon we could do that for you sweetheart.”  
They take it in turns, all of it. As greedy and possessive as they have the tendency to be, the lads all know how to share. Louis can feel their hands working him over as if he were made of clay. If it were anybody else he’d be overwhelmed, unable to tell who was who and what was where but these are his boys, the lights of his life and the only real reason he bothers to do anything and he knows them all so well. Those are Niall’s lips on his thighs, the way they nibble at the delicate skin in little circles. That’s Zayn’s hand rubbing his nipples, and Harry is…. Oh god… Harry’s tongue slides over the mound of his ass, he can feel the younger boy’s hands on his ankles and he’s being bent in half, the pressure of his own thighs against his sore full tummy sends a sharp flood of arousal through his cock. He is so full, Liam must have fed him at least eight of Harry’s cakes and he feels full and heavy and sore. It’s a good kind of sore. He’s fairly sure it shouldn’t feel as good as it does and it certainly shouldn’t be making him as hard as it is.  
“Look at you.” Harry’s eyes dart up to catch his through the gap between his legs. His voice is deep and really really sexy. Louis’ yanks on his bonds  
“Ha…Harry ohmygod.”  
“All full and pretty for us...” Harry continues, the brush of his lips against Louis’ thigh makes the older boy arch his back.  
“God you’re so beautiful.” Zayn murmurs. He presses his tongue against Louis’ hardening nipple. “Can wait to watch you get wrecked.” He swirls his tongue around the dark nub of Louis’ nipple before rubbing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Louis yelps as a hand strokes the head of his cock.  
“Does it hurt Lou?” Niall asks, his voice lower than usual.  
“Feels good.” Lou mumbles.  
“So pretty.” Harry presses a teasing kiss to his aching dick. “All swollen and sore.”  
Louis tummy gurgles in appreciation and Niall lets out a bark of laughter. “I can hear you in there, little food baby.”  
“Oh shut up.” Louis manages before throwing his head back against Liam’s lap as he feels Harry’s tongue slide across his hole. The warm wet heat of Harry’s mouth against him makes him squirm, his mind clouding over and every sassy remark fade into oblivion. Harry licks around the tight ring of muscle, flicking his tongue experimentally and grinning as Louis yelps in arousal, his cock leaking precome. Niall reaches out to touch it but Zayn bats his hand away.  
“I want to see him come from just this.” He breathes.  
“Yeah. Yeah good.” Niall agrees, crawling up the bed to cuddle next to Liam and Zayn who have prime seats at their favourite spectator sport. Zayn is running his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair.  
“Oh Hazz, oh sweet… fuck.” Louis hands tug at the bonds as he curses, pressing up against the gentle press of Harry’s tongue. Harry’s grip on his thighs is vice-like and he knows he’ll have bruises tomorrow. He groans as the curly headed boy pushes his long tongue inside him.  
“Oh my god!”  
He can hear Liam laughing gently next to him as Zayn moans softly, his fingers snaking round to grab his own shaft and pump it gently. There are slurping sounds and Louis imagine that there is kissing involved but he doesn’t care because everything is Harry and wet and hot and holy shit he’s so hard that he feels like he’s going to black out from arousal and Harry’s tongue is curling inside him, searching for that sweet spot inside Louis’ ass.  
“Oh my fucking god!” Louis cries out as the tip of Harry’s tongue brushes over his prostate. He’s not sure how but he’s sure he can feel the boy smile against him, licking over the sensitive nub until Louis is just falling apart, mewling against Zayn’s thighs and trying to rake in enough air.  
“I’m so… so close Hazz.” He gasps, his cock twitching and leaking, burning for contact.  
“So fucking hot Lou.” Liam places kisses down his neck, sucking at the tender skin of his collar bone. There is a little bit of commotion and Harry withdraws his tongue briefly, Louis hears the snap of a bottle being opened and clenches himself around nothing as Harry smears lube over his fingers before reclaiming Louis with his long tongue. Louis writhes in his bonds, thrusting against Harry’s mouth as he hits that sweet spot over and over.  
He yelps as Harry slides one lone finger inside him, next to his squirming tongue and it only takes one hard jab to his prostate to send Louis crashing into another orgasm. His screams are swallowed by Liam who covers his mouth with his own and kisses him roughly, drinking him down as he comes in long hot bursts all over his aching tummy.  
“Mmm, you taste like chocolate.” Liam whispers as he pulls away, letting Louis catch his breath as the orgasm fades away. They all lie quietly as Harry crawls up the bed, untying Louis’ hands from the bedhead so he doesn’t get too stiff later on. Louis drags Harry into a cuddle and the five of them lie there for a moment, spooning silently as they all regain the ability to breathe.  
“Have any of you come yet? I feel selfish.” He murmurs against Harry’s hair.  
Zayn and Harry say yes. Niall shrugs and Liam laughs. “All in good time, I’m saving myself for the finale.”  
“What’s the finale?” Zayn asks softly, still rubbing his hands over Louis tummy like there’s a fucking child in there or something.  
“Well I figured seeing as we’re all gonna eat cream off Harry’s lovely body and then Lou’s going to ride him till he cries, no offence Harry but you know we love it when you cry, maybe Nialler could fuck Harry’s face and then I get you all to myself, eat you out, mess you up a bit yeah?”  
Zayn gulps, his eyes fluttering with arousal. “Li…”  
Liam strokes a hand down his arm and Zayn shudders. “You know how I tell you to shut up sometimes?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Never ever stop talking like that, ever.”  
“I’m not as loud as Louis.” Liam protests.  
“Hey!” Louis reaches an arm over to smack Liam’s shoulder.  
“I can think of a few ways we could shut Louis up.” Zayn whispers against Louis’ neck. “Li could you pass me another cupcake?”  
“I’m sooo full Zee.”  
“Just one more, because you love me.”  
“I do.” Louis sighs. “Inexplicably.”  
“I just want to see you with your hands on your full tummy, bouncing on Harry’s dick.” Zayn sighs, pressing his hands against the full tummy in question and making Louis whimper a little.  
“Well, when you put it like that. There’s still all that cream to get through though.” Louis breathes, kissing Harry’s hair. His cock is still soft from coming so hard but having it nestled between Harry’s butt cheeks is doing everything to remedy that.  
“Yeah but we’ll be helping.” Niall chirps, clearly excited. Louis has a sweeter tooth but Niall can eat more in one sitting. He once ate five big macs in one go on a dare. There had been alcohol and possibly some weed involved. That had been a messy night.  
“Can you sit up for me sweetheart?” Zayn asks softly, helping Louis up. They sit in a tight circle, watching intently as Zayn feeds Louis the final cake. Louis grumbles through it, his hands cupping his stomach in discomfort. Harry runs his hands along the smaller boy’s thigh.  
“Good boy, you’ve been so good for us love. I love you.” He kisses Louis’ cheek gently, licking a little icing from the edge of his lips.  
“So beautiful Lou, you have no idea.” Liam adds.  
“I reckon it’s about time Zayn got some love.” Niall pipes, Zayn is flushed pink, still hard from before although he’s already come twice today. “Cream him up a bit.” Niall pats Zayn’s head gently and leans forward onto his knees to his cheek softly.  
“Looks like he’s already creamed himself.” Laughs Harry. Louis can only groan around his last mouthful of cupcake.  
“Hey.” Harry leans in closer to Louis, placing a gentle hand on his belly. “Shh. We can stop any time you want baby. Zee can finish Li off if you want to have a nap. You’ve been so good.” He strokes the soft skin with his long fingers. “Such a wonderful, beautiful boy.”  
“I don’t want to stop.” Louis mumbles, staring up at Harry with watery blue eyes. “I love you Hazz.”  
“I love you too.” Harry thumbs the edge of Louis’ raw lips before leaning in to kiss them gently. Louis’ eyes flutter closed as he raises a hand to cup Harry’s cheek, moving his lips against Harry’s softly. Liam groans.  
“You guys are so soppy.” He mutters, fingers tracing the ink on Zayn’s arms.  
“Like you can talk.” Niall replies hotly. “Every bloody interview we do is a big reminder to the world how bloody in love you and Zayn are. It’s nuts.”  
“The Irishman has a point.” Harry laughs lightly as he pulls his lips away from Louis’.  
“So are we all rested up lads?” Liam is hard against Zayn’s back, rubbing against him for some friction. Zayn mews quietly, pressing back against Liam’s cock. Louis reaches a hand out to stroke the leaking head of Zayn’s erection and the younger boy throws his head back against Liam’s shoulder.  
“God… don’t know if. Don’t know if I can wait.” Zayn gasps as Liam’s tip brushes against his hole.  
“You’ve been gagging for it all day.” Niall giggles, rolling his eyes. He squirms closer to Louis, kissing his neck and making the smaller boy purr softly as he continues to pump Zayn’s cock.  
“Ever since we started chatting about Lou’s tummy you’ve been a right mess haven’t you?” Liam is nibbling his ear, running a big hand through Zayn’s sweat soaked hair.  
“Should have told me how much you like it Zee.” Louis whines, his grip tightening around Zayn’s shaft. Harry groans softly against Louis’ shoulder. Zayn’s always so vocal when he’s being touched and the low whines and groans are going straight to Harry’s cock.  
“You want to come on my tummy Zee?” Louis is on his knees now, crouched between Zayn’s thighs. Zayn’s eyes flutter open, his eyebrows knitted in ecstasy.  
“God, Lou. Can I? Can I please? Oh my god. Li, Li you need to fuck… I need you inside me.” His voice is low and gravelly.  
“Mmm, Louis maybe you should stop.” Harry suggests. “We need him to last.”  
“Mmm,” Louis takes his hand away, making Zayn whine at the loss. Louis’ breathing is ragged.  
“Look at how wrecked he is Hazz.” He shudders.  
“He’s been a mess all day.” Niall interjects. He wiggles his eyebrows and casts Zayn a wild look. “Maybe we should cover him in cream, lick him all over while Liam fucks him, then you can ride Harry while they watch and Hazz can suck me off yeah?”  
Zayn groans, hands flying forward to grab at his cock before Louis bats it away.  
“Harry sweetheart could you grab the lube?” Liam’s voice is rough, his cock is already slick with precome and spit but Zayn is tight and he wants him to be as comfortable as possible. He catches the bottle in mid-air, snapping the cap and coating his fingers in the slick liquid.  
“Can you bend over for me darling?” He growls against Zayn’s neck. Zayn curls over onto his knees, pressing his face against the mattress and breathing heavily.  
“God. Need you, need you Li.”  
“I know. I know. How are we going to do this boys? Liam looks across at Louis as he rubs his slick fingers gently around the rim of Zayn’s tight hole. Zayn whines, pressing back against the contact.  
“Maybe if you turn him over, throw his legs over your shoulders then I could smear it all over his chest... bit of nipple play yeah?” Louis suggests, desperately trying to keep his hand away from his own throbbing cock as Harry presses a line of kisses against his shoulder blade.  
Zayn yelps and bite into a cushion as Liam presses one finger inside. “Just getting you prepped baby. Christ you’re horny lately. Glad we’ve got a few days off.” He laughs as Zayn’s clenches around his finger, desperate for more. Louis reaches across the bed, whimpering a little as the movement puts pressure on his belly, and grabs the cream from the bedside table. The can is still cold which is weird because he feels like they’ve been at it for hours.  
He squirts a little into his mouth to sample. “Mmm, s’good.”  
Harry’s eyes are glazed as he watches cream dribble down Louis’ chin. He wasn’t the one to initiate this food kink business; that was Zayn, clearly, with plenty of help from Niall who probably loves food more than he loves his own family but watching Lou struggle with his hands on the slight curve of his full belly, hard and covered in cream and so full but still trying so hard to please his boys… Harry can barely breathe. Louis catches him staring and looks away, abashed as if he can feel the heat radiating form Harry’s stare. “What? It’s good.”  
Harry wants to say something along the lines of ‘I could watch that forever’ but Zayn lets out a loud cry that fills the whole room.  
“Are you ready for my cock love?” Liam askes, his fingers rubbing over Zayn’s prostate, making the boy thrust mercilessly against the bed.  
“Yes.” Zayn manages. “God, yes.”  
“Alright, up we go.” Liam wraps a strong arm around Zayn little waist, flipping the boy over and withdrawing his fingers. Zayn’s cheeks are flushed and he blinks up at Liam like a blind man seeing the sky for the first time.  
“I love you.” Liam breathes, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s full lips.  
“I love you too Li” Zayn replies softly. “I…I need you in me.”  
“Lou’s gonna coat you all up with cream and lick you clean and then we’re going to get you to come on his tummy yeah? You think you could do that for me?” Liam’s hands are smothered in lube and he gasps a little as he coats himself with it. Zayn is nodding wordlessly, dark eyes wild and tearing up a little in anticipation. Liam smiles fondly. Zayn is such a tough bad boy for the press, all tattoos and brooding looks and killer style, but as soon as you get him alone with his boys he’s this beautiful desperate mess and Liam loves it.  
Zayn is mewling softly as Liam lifts his legs up and places a pillow under him.  
“You ready Lou?”  
“You bet.” Louis winks comically at Liam, sucking cream coated fingers into his mouth and making Liam giggle like a school girl.  
“Ok Zee.” Louis places a tentative hand over Zayn’s nipple. “This is going to be bit cold ok but I’ll warm you up pretty quick yeah?”  
Zayn yelps softly as the cold cream makes contact with his chest. He can feel the insistent press of Liam against his hole though and that offsets the cold.  
Louis presses his tongue to Zayn’s stiffened nipple and licks a long stripe of cream into his mouth.  
“Now honey I don’t want you to come too soon ok?” Louis tells him. “We need to come on my tummy so you have to wait for Li yeah?”  
Zayn nods. “Yeah, I… I think. Pretty hard though.”  
“Can you do that, do you need a cock ring?” Louis reaches under Zayn’s thigh and gives his dick a gentle squeeze, making Zayn groan. Liam is bouncing on his knees, silently begging Louis to hurry up because he’s so hard he feels like he could combust and the last time Zayn wore a cock ring was in New Zealand after the Christchurch show and he was so beautiful and he came forever and Liam doesn’t want to think about that because he’s so hot everywhere and god... Louis smirks at him and he runs his tongue over Zayn’s chest again.  
“No… no should be… should be good.” Zayn chokes out.  
“You wanna help me out here Ni? I don’t reckon I can eat much more.” Louis manages, he whines as Harry wraps a hand around his cock. Harry’s big dick is hard against his ass and Louis can’t wait to ride him.  
Niall is grinning from ear to ear. “Thought you’d never ask mate.”  
Zayn’s eyes are wide, unblinking and just a little glazed as they eat into Liam. Louis isn’t exactly sure when the whole Zayn and Liam thing happened. They had always been close, even on X Factor Liam had always looked after Zayn, not the same way Louis had looked after Harry because that was different and had involved lots of blowjobs and the loss of Harry’s virginity but he had always looked out for the shier boy. The sex had come later, the result of one too many Jaeger bombs and a round of chicken that had gone too far, but this… this wild, desperate chemistry was something new.  
Liam reaches his non-lubey hand up to cup Zayn’s cheek. “You look so pretty like this.”  
“Hey, in case you failed to notice we’re in the middle of an orgy right now.” Louis snaps, pinching Zayn’s nipple experimentally and smirking as Zayn cries out, slamming his head back against the pillow.  
“Save the schmoopiness for later, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Liam manages to breathe out he pushes forward, pressing the red, leaking head of his cock into Zayn.  
“Oh god, jesus fuck Li you’re so massive.” Louis chokes out, trying to power through the drag of Harry’s hand on his cock and pressing his head between their groins to lick at the puffy rim of Zayn’s hole where the pair ore connected. Zayn’s hands are fisting the sheets and he lets out a dry sob at the wet slide of Louis’ tongue against him.  
“You alright love?” Liam asks him softly.  
“yeah, yeah just… fucking move already.” Zayn chokes out. Liam’s smile wavers as Zayn clenches around him, drawing him deeper inside.  
“Holy fuck you’re always so tight.” He grunts out, ducking his head to press a kiss against Zayn’s neck. “Feel so good.”  
“Ow fuck!” There’s a loud crack as Liam‘s head collides with Niall’s. Harry laughs aloud, still gripping Louis tight. He brings a hand up to cup his boyfriend’s stomach and Louis mews, turning into Harry to kiss him softly, lips smeared in cream and lube.  
“You gonna clean Zee all up for me like a good boy?” Harry whispers against his lips, gripping his boyfriend’s hair. Louis face slackens a little at the rough treatment and he stifles a moan.  
“Yeah, yeah Hazz I am.” He babbles, cock twitching in arousal as Harry forces him down against Zayn’s tattooed chest.  
“Bite him.” Harry orders.  
“Bite me Lou.” Zayn whines, trying not the thrust his hips into Liam as he sinks into him, filling him up to the extent that it’s almost painful and Zayn just knows he’s going to be feeling him all week. Liam is very rarely rough with Zayn, and he can’t usually take all of him in one go because Liam is… pretty big and Zayn’s quite a skinny guy but sometimes they make exceptions and Zayn likes those days, even if he can’t sit down comfortably for a few days following. Zayn whines softly as Louis’ teeth brush over the sensitive nub of his left nipple. Niall’s tongue drags across the other one, licking up a dollop of cream before pressing his tongue to Zayn’s parted lips, letting the sweet substance trickle down his stubbled check and slide into his mouth.  
Harry’s hand is on Louis’ neck, gently guiding, and he watches the scene unfold beside him, mesmerized by how filthy his boys are. His cock is furiously hard where it rest between Louis’ firm thighs. He rubs a little harder at the smaller boy’s tummy and grins wildly at the muffled groan that that elicits. Despite the discomfort, Louis finds himself pressing into this contact, relishing the feeling of Harry’s big hands on his little body. He sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Zayn’s chest and Zayn cries out. Louis can almost smell how close his friend is, eyes closed, abs tensed, pretty cock red and hard against his stomach. He wants to wrap his mouth around its length, swallow him down as Liam rides him over the edge but he knows Zayn won’t be able to last through that and he really wants him to come on Louis’ tummy.  
“You close Li? Don’t know how much longer he’s gonna last.” Niall chirps, his entire face covered in cream.  
Liam and Zayn are lost to the others, Zayn’s back is arched, hips slamming up to meet Liam at every thrust. Liam doesn’t even have to try to find Zayn’s prostate, hitting it head on over and over and Zayn is practically sobbing, falling to pieces beneath him. Liam’s thighs shudder as his thrusts become more erratic.  
“Fuck fuck fuck.” He cries, pulling out of Zayn in one long drag as he comes, cock blurting out a long ribbon of jizz on Harry and Louis’ sheets and the soft flesh of Zayn ass. Harry and Niall make quick work of turning a thoroughly wrecked Zayn over to face Louis, his eyes are wet and glazed and he lets out one last desperate whine as Louis closes his hand over his straining cock. It only takes a couple of pumps before Zayn is coming all over Louis’ stomach, emitting a chorus of broken moans as he shudders through his orgasm.  
“Christ Zee you’re so hot.” Louis breathes; his own dick throbbing as Zayn rubs his tummy lazily, spreading his seed over Louis’ soft skin.  
“That was fucking gorgeous.” Harry reaches an arm over Louis to touch Zayn’s sweat covered face. “Gonna have to film you guys one day, watch it on my phone in the tour bus.”  
“Shut up Harry” is murmured by at least three separate voices. Harry laughs aloud.  
“I… uh… I remember something about someone riding your dick with their hands on their tummy” Louis mutters, turning his head to watch Harry’s green eyes flash at the suggestion.  
“I remember that too.” Harry chuckles. He and Louis like to refer to Louis as ‘someone’ when they fuck, neither of them can really remember where it came from but it always gets Harry excited. An interviewer once asked if Harry has a ‘special someone’ and Louis had laughed so hard that snot had come out of his nose, all and all a fairly eventful day.  
“Is someone ready for that yet or does someone need to be loosened up first?” Harry asks, running a hand over the smooth curve of Louis’ butt. Louis pushes back against his hand, fingers still running through Zayn’s hair as the spent boy breathes softly against his chest, still trying to regain the ability to talk.  
“I think someone is probably loose enough already.” Louise breathes, voice hitching as the head of Harry’s dick grazes against his skin. It’s been four whole days since Louis has had Harry inside him, and that last time barely counted because they were both so drunk and so tired and Louis is positively gagging for it. The combination of his blistering arousal and the pressure of his overfull tummy is verging on euphoric and Louis knows that once he has his boyfriend’s big cock inside him, filling him up good and proper, he’s not going to be able to hold on for much longer.  
“Going to ride me so well babe.” Harry nuzzles into his ear. “Are you nice and full for me love?”  
“Yeah Hazza I am.”  
“Good boy.” Harry arms wrap themselves around Louis’ abdomen, stroking the cum-splattered mess of his tummy.  
“Hasn’t Zayn made a mess of you darling?” Harry whispers against his neck, rutting his cock against Louis’ butt cheeks, desperate for some friction. “Fuck. Gonna… gonna get all nice and curvy again for us aren’t you baby?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Oh! Oh Harry fuck. Fuck me.”  
“C’mere.” Harry’s strong arms make quick work of lifting Louis up on to his lap. Louis doesn’t really know what to do about Harry’s new toned body, he’s so perfect and chiselled and gorgeous and just… every one of Louis teenage fantasies squished into one human being but despite the big muscles and the tattoos Harry will always be Louis’ baby.  
“You want my mouth Ni?” Harry asks softly as he holds Louis’ hips tight. Niall can only stare for a moment, eyes wide and filled with lust.  
“I… I just wanna watch. Don’t want to ruin this. You’re too pretty together. Li can wank me off yeah?” His words run together in a babble of arousal, whimpering a little as Liam scoots closer, wrapping thick fingers around Niall’s shaft.  
Harry has already coated himself in lube and Louis hole is wet and open for him, they slide together seamlessly. Louis throws his head back, the world dissolving into stars as Harry hits his prostate full on in the first thrust.  
“Holy shit.” His hips twist and grind, fucking down on Harry’s cock and rubbing at his nipped with filthy little hands. Harry’s hips jerk up to meet his ass as he bounces, the hard slap of skin on skin loud in the quiet room. Zayn has crawled to the head of the bed, curling himself into Liam, wanking himself off again as Louis’ quiet moans vibrate through his body.  
“Touch yourself for us Louis, touch your tummy. Wanna see you… fuck.” Zayn is biting his lip so hard he thinks he can taste blood and his cock is already hard again even after coming so violently before. Liam’s hand is curled around Niall’s cock, pumping him erratically as the blonde boy whines, thrusting up into Liam’s touch.  
Louis winks seductively at them, his hips still gyrating down as he fucks himself on Harry’s massive cock. Liam once said that Louis always looks like he’s riding a dick whenever he dances, the others can confirm that this is a scientifically proven fact. His hands slide down his torso to cup the slight swell of his full belly. The pressure spreads through his body, twisting through his abdomen and down into his dick where it bounces, red and hot and untouched against his tummy.  
“Oh god!” Louis’ head falls back, thighs shaking as he grinds down faster and faster, meeting the rhythm-less slam of Harry’s hips as the younger boy surges closer to his own release.  
“Fuck” Louis’ ass bounces down one more time before he collapses against Harry’s chest, cock spurting a feeble, white hot line of come between their bodies. Harry comes only moments later, panting hard as he empties himself inside his lover.  
“Jesus H Christ.” Niall is the first to speak, soft spent cock twitching in Liam’s hand.  
“Yeah.” Louis laughs, breathless against Harry’s chest.  
“That was something else.” Liam is curled around Zayn’s back at the head of the bed, stroking his hair fondly.  
“Thank you Zayn for your alarmingly creative fantasies.” Harry murmurs, curling over to spoon his boyfriend.  
“It wasn't all me.” Zayn protests.  
“It was mostly you.”  
“I helped.” Niall chirps, an indignant yet fond tone to his voice.  
“Thanks Ni.” Louis throws the Irish boy a soft smile. “Thank you all actually, that was the best fuck I've had in a long time.”  
“Tell me about it. I’m fucking spent.” Liam’s eyes are partially lidded as he curls closer to Zayn. The bed is a come splattered, cream smeared, sweat soaked mess but nobody can bring themselves to care.  
“You were so good Lou.” Zayn smiles and Louis and Harry climb up between him and Niall. Louis presses his nose to Zayn’s and licks a little smudge of cream from him lips.  
“Did I satisfy your weird wee kink sweetheart?” Louis asks softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Zayn’s full lips.  
“You bet.” Zayn murmurs. “You were so good, so pretty for us. I love you”  
“I know. I love you too, all of you.” Louis’ smile is so wide it feels as if it stretches across his whole face. He was good. He was pretty and he made his boys happy. His tummy is full and his ass is going to ache for a whole week and everything is perfect and lovely. Zayn’s eyes flutter closed. Louis is a sweaty wreck but he reckons he could go a little nap before they all clean up and do something mundane and normal like play FIFA or whatever it is that the world thinks they do in their spare time. Harry’s arm clutches him closer and he lays a gentle kiss against the skin of Louis’ neck.  
“Whatchu thinking about?” Harry asks, voice thick and a little croaky.  
“How much I love making you happy.” Louis replies softly. He and Harry both giggle quietly as Niall rakes out a loud snore against Harry’s back.  
“You always make me happy darling.” Harry whispers. “You’re so good. Such a lovely lovely boy.”  
“That’s good. I just want to make you happy. It’s all I ever want to do.” Louis turns himself around slowly, careful not to wake Zayn who has already drifted off into a well fucked slumber. Louis presses his lips to Harry’s but Harry looks concerned.  
“You sure you want to do this?” He asks. “I mean, really do this. I don’t want to push you.”  
“Of course I do.” Louis replies, brushing his sweaty fringe out of his eyes do Harry can see them properly and hopefully understand how much he wants this.  
“We’ll be healthy about it yeah? Take it nice and slow, make sure you get all your veges.” Harry is using his mum voice again and Louis chuckles quietly against his chest.  
“I know babe.” He whispers. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Harry kisses Louis hair and Louis purrs a little.  
“More than anything?”  
“Yeah. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let me know what you think. I've made a new blog for this wretched and embarrassing facet of my existence just in case I somehow get famous and somebody finds my blog and traces this travesty back to me and I'm left trying to explain it to the media or like... the boys themselves. My tumblr is thatislife-aha.tumblr.com so if you enjoyed it come chat to me about food kink because yeah... if you hated it then like... I don't really blame you but don't send me hate because I'll cry!


End file.
